This invention relates to a contactless seal for sealing a fixed machine part with respect to a machine part that is rotatable with respect thereto, consisting of a centrifuge ring arranged on the rotatable machine part, the centrifuge ring forming an annular gap with a fixed part of the seal.
A contactless sealing of this type is disclosed, for example, in CH-PS 61 581. This known seal is unsuitable, however, for example, for machines having high speed shafts, since liquids and dirt can easily be forced into such bearings in the cooling fluid of the bearing.